


This Is What You Came For

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I’m really REALLY attracted to you and the first time we had sex I came way too quickly and got super embarrassed about it but you just found it endearing and now you won’t stop smiling at me omg I need to bury my face in this pillow for a thousand years”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You Came For

"Oh. My. God." Eren burrowed further under the bed cover, face blushing a bright red. The body next to him snorted humourously, shifting to decrease the space Eren had put between them, sliding a small, pale arm around his waist.

Levi skimmed the tip of his nose down the bronze skin of Eren's back, "Well, that was unexpected." Eren let out a groan of frustration, sinking further under the covers feeling idiotic. Levi didn’t say anything of it, just stroked gently down Eren's side, one leg covering both of the blushing brunettes.

Eren honestly felt like crying, "I just... I'm sorry."

Levi shifted to sit up, "Hey... you have nothing to apologize for. You're not a goddamn porn star, Eren."

The brunette chanced a glance back at the smaller man, only to see a heart-warming smile, as he was gazed down on lovingly. He let out a small squeak as the embarrassment washed over him again, induced by those narrow silver eyes and half turned to hide, only to be stopped by Levi's hand on his chest.

Levi simply smiled patiently at the other man, "Let me know what's going on inside your worrisome head, I promise I won't make fun of you." The taller male huffed, exasperated.

"What do you think? I... I wanted both of our first times to be special. I mean you went out of your way to decorate this room beautifully, with candles and roses, but I couldn’t even last _two_ minutes!"

Levi nodded slowly, "Yes, but why does it have to be a bad thing? To be honest it’s a compliment that I'm pleasuring you so well. I was... really nervous about whether I could. It makes me feel good to know that you were satisfied." Eren hummed in response, feeling slightly better by Levi's convincing words, but...

"Did you even get off? I mean, I was out of it for a little bit, so." Levi's smile turned into a small smirk as he gave a short nod in response. Eren blinked slowly, turning even pinker.

Levi shifted, "Your face, when you... it was enough."

"Oh." Eren smiled sheepishly at the burning stare of Levi, tucking himself back into pale arms, landing soft kisses up and down a toned torso.

"You're so endearing."

Eren shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Its not my fault your so attractive, I'm surprised I even lasted those couple of minutes."

Levi cocked an eyebrow, "Thanks?" Eren shook his head, hiding his smile into the pillow.

The young couple laid together quietly for a few minutes, soaking up the peaceful atmosphere and new experience.

Levi suddenly spoke up into the silence, "Round two?" Eren let out a short, loud laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't great, but I just had the urge to write something so I did. I couldn't be bothered to edit it so I apologise for any crappiness. Thanks for reading, comments & kudos are REALLY appreciated! :)


End file.
